spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward SquarePants
Edward Gerald Killemall SquarePants is an older brother of SpongeBob SquarePants and unconfirmed villain of the series. Biography He was born on October 9th, 1976 to Margaret and Harold SquarePants. When his younger brother SpongeBob was born, Ed promises himself to protect SpongeBob from every danger. Eventually, when SpongeBob became good friends with Patrick Star, they both started to annoy him very much. When he was a teenager, he became friends with Squidward Tentacles. When he graduated from university, he became a waiter in Krusty Krab, where he eventually got fired from after teasing customers. He wanted revenge on Mr. Krabs, and because of this he got secretly hired by Sheldon Plankton in his unpopular restaurant, Chum Bucket. Personality He is very ignorant and doesn't cares about absolutely anything. However, when it comes to SpongeBob, he is very positive about murdering him, or sadistic for short. Characters relationship SpongeBob SquarePants Just like his friend Squidward, Ed hates his brother and even tried to murder him once. Eventually, he apologises for literally '''everything '''he had done with SpongeBob in the movie as they became to have a good relationship. Patrick Star Edward also hates Patrick as well as Squidward. Sandy Cheeks They address each other as "Ms. Cheeks" and "Mr. SquarePants" and shown to be close "science buddies". Eugene Krabs Mr. Krabs was Edward's boss before he got fired. Edward disliked Krabs for not paying him much. Sheldon Plankton Edward's job in Chum Bucket is to create "evil plans" to ruin Krabs' business. Squidward Tentacles He met Squidward when he was in school. They was good friends and never argued until SpongeBob came in their life. Mrs. Puff He was a student in her boating school, whom she liked very much. Gary the Snail They both unually don't mind each other's company. Pearl Krabs Mr. Krabs once hired Edward as her math teacher when he noticed his talents. Bikini Bottomites Most of the citizens are afraid of him due to his maniacal behavior. Trivia * He had black thick Elvis Presley-like hair, until it was sucked with a reef blower by SpongeBob. Most people suggested it's a wig, until it was confirmed it was his real hair. The reason they came off quickly is because of him being too nervous. It was also further revealed that his hair are completely gray (which is also due to his anger), but Edward hides this by using dye on his hair. * He has a very large brain, that is impossible to hide back if revealed. * He was born on Leif Erikson Day, as well as Squidward. * Unlike Squidward, Edward is immune for many things, like SpongeBob's thumbs, moldy patties, Plankton's idiot sauce and Plankrab's handshakes. * If a gap is created in his teeth, he will become much like SpongeBob, happy and childish, while others just whistle. * He turns unconcious instantly when out of water, because of bad health and broken nervous system. * He is afraid of fishermen at some sort, he even asks SpongeBob if Sandy is send by fishermen to kill them after they first met. This is because his grandfather was captured by fishermen at his very eyes. * His middle name is Killemall (kill them all), which shows his evil nature. His parents gave him Gerald as middle name, but he changed it. * He has two driving licences, one of which has his normal picture signatured "Ed.", and another one with creepy face signtured "I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!", once again showing his evil nature. * He can't sing without his Singatron-2999, which he puts in his throat. He also never sung on stage. ** During his first performance, he wondered what a microphone is despite using it many times. It's mostly due to the show's unstable continuity. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sponges Category:SquarePants Family